


High Thoughts and High Places

by TheBurningForest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, platonic klance, yeah they do that a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningForest/pseuds/TheBurningForest
Summary: Prompt fill for:You got high with my roomates and they passed out so now I have to deal with your stupid fucking thoughts.





	High Thoughts and High Places

**Author's Note:**

> Careful, Chirren, that's a lot of tooth-rotting fluff

 The smell of pot is strong when Keith enters the room. He sees Pidge and Hunk passed out on the couch, and Lance laying on the floor.

 

“What if, like, pigeons had emotions?” Lance asks to no one in particular.

 

“Excuse me?” Keith asks, confunded.  Lance looks up at him, his sapphire eyes bloodshot. He smiles.

 

“Oh, hey, Keith. What’re you doing here?” Lance stares at him.

 

“I live here.”

 

“Cool beans, Carlene.” Lance lowers his head to the ground. Keith snorts.

 

“Can you open a window? It smells horrible in here.” Keith scrunches up his nose to prove his point, although Lance cannot see him.

 

“Do pinecones get hurt when you throw them?” Lance waves his hand in the air slowly.

 

“Probably.”

 

“What does ‘Cracker’ even mean?”

 

Keith laughs. “I don’t know.”

 

“Damn…” Lance shoots straight upwards. “Hey Keith?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Butter Lover is secretly really gay. You just have to sit through the credits.”

 

“I know, Lance. I showed you that video in the first place.”

 

“What?” Lance’s voice goes up an octave. Keith laughs behind his hand.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I want ice cream.”

 

“I think there’s some in the freezer.”

 

“Woooooo!” Lance screams. Pidge shifts from their spot on the couch and Lance covers his mouth. “Oops.”

 

“Calm down.”

 

Lance giggles. “Okay, _Keef!_ ” Then, Lance bursts out in full bouts of laughter. Keith rolls his eyes and walks into the small kitchen of his shared dorm.

 

* * *

 

He groans as he shuts the freezer door. “Sorry, Lance,” Keith calls out. “We’re out of ice cream!”

 

He is met with an enthusiastic woop of, “C’mon, man! Let’s go buy some more!” He sighs, facepalming.

 

“We can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re high, I’m tired, and I own a motorcycle.”

 

“Keith, buddy, come in here.” Keith does just that.

 

He’s met with Lance sitting cross-legged in front of the doorway. “What do you need, Lance?”

 

“Besides ice-cream and some water? _Damn,_ I really need some water right now.”

 

“Besides that.”

 

“How baked, on a scale from jello to cookies, do I look?”

 

“A solid meatloaf.”

 

“Fuck. Hey, man, can you get me some water?”

 

“Sure.” Keith turns to head back into the kitchen when Lance says something again.

 

“Space plants.” _What?_

 

“What?”

 

Lance lifts his hand up in the air, and curls it into a fist. “I will only drink the water of space plants!”

 

“What the hell is a space plant?”

 

“Ya know… Like the yellow orange? Space plant.”

 

Keith wants to slam his head into a wall. “You mean a lemon?”

 

“Yes.” Lance nods vigorously.

 

“We don’t have any lemons.”

 

“Damn it.”

 

Keith turns to walk back into the kitchen.

 

“Hey! Wait!” Keith hears Lance yell, and then there’s a very loud crash.

 

“The fuck,” Keith mumbles, turning around. Lance has somehow face-planted on the floor, legs up in the air. A picture frame has fallen on top of him.

 

“Good mothman, bless this house,” Keith swears he can hear Pidge say. He couldn’t agree more.

 

“ _Keef. Hel-lip meh,”_ Lance mumbles into the floor. Keith wants to help him, but he also wants to laugh at him. In a friendly way, of course.

 

“Alright,” Keith says as he strides over to Lance, He picks the lanky boy up, setting him upright.

 

“Thanks!” Lance says, cheerfully. Like he didn’t just fall flat on his face trying to walk into the kitchen. Keith just nods, perplexed. He can barely stand the stench of the pot on Lance, so he stands up and walks over to a window. He opens that window, immediately feeling as though he can breathe finally.

 

* * *

 

Keith inhales deeply, and then he walks back into the kitchen, Lance (thankfully) having moved away into some other part of the dorm. He goes to grab the glass of water that he had set out for Lance, only for it to be replaced by a bowl of milk.

 

_What the hell?_

 

“Haha!” Lance screams from the top of the fridge. “I got you!”

 

“How the fuck-”

 

“Did I get up here?”

 

Keith nods.

 

“I dunno. Just happened.”

 

“What. The. Fuck.”

 

“Stop saying ‘fuck!’ It’s _so_   annoying!” Lance whines.

 

Keith crosses his arms. “What would you like me to say then?”

 

Lance strokes an invisible beard, and then he shouts, “Quiznak! We’ll say ‘Quiznak!’”

 

Keith chuckles. “Okay. Now, how do you plan on getting off of the fridge?”

 

“Quiznak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanna complain to me about season seven or suggest a prompt?  
> Comment down below and we can talk about it all.
> 
> P.s. some of this was inspired by dumb shit me and my cousin say whilst pulling all-nighters.


End file.
